The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to code migration and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to code migration systems and methods and an online solutions store.
Information Technology (IT) systems play a large part in the routine activities of a majority of today's business operations. When an IT system is phased out, businesses usually upgrade to a newer version or change to a different system altogether. When upgrading to a newer version, the process is usually fast with little to no downtime.
Businesses may also decide to change an existing IT system to a different system altogether due to mergers, spin-offs, or other business decisions. When installing a new IT system, users often desire to have applications from the previous IT system available in the new IT system. In order to implement applications from one IT system or platform to a new IT system or platform, the desired applications of the older system are often converted into the new IT system. Typically, conversions from an existing IT system to a new IT system are manually done in order to implement the desired applications from the old IT system into the new IT system. This conversion is also known as code migration.
During the last years a number of automatic tools for code migration have been developed. For example, U.S. Patent Application Pub. No 2005/0138606, filed on Dec. 17, 2003, describes a method for converting data suitable for use on a source platform into data suitable for use on a target platform comprises analyzing source platform code; extracting information from the analyzed source platform code wherein the extracted information includes at least the logic, flow, user interface description, and data of the source platform code; defining a generic data structure and format for storing the extracted information; storing the extracted information in the defined structure and format; and transforming the extracted information into code suitable for the target platform wherein the transforming step comprises transforming the extracted information into code suitable for the target platform after the extracted information is stored in the defined structure and format.